The Anarchy
by lite.pretti.rebel
Summary: The end of the end of the world... But when your one of the last ones left, will you fight to live? Or fight to die? Our heroes discover the conspiracy, deception and truth of the world and fight to find peace before time runs out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Or the characters. This is all a figment of my imagination. Oh, but Evangelina Crews is my own creation. Alright, then, proceed =)

**Anarchy- The Prologue**

**Austin, Texas. 3:26am. **

"Do you ever have nightmares?"

It was a whisper, but everyone in the old mansion's main hall heard it. That was okay, though. It was a question for all of them. They stopped in their tracks; stopped loading guns, stopped wiping wounds clean, they stopped breathing. The room echoed in silence and the rain beat the window planes blood. Demanding the team to part their patterns and cause riots with their bullets.

There was a sniffle. And then a cough and they each looked at each other. What was a bunch of survivors of multiple disasters with zombies and other creatures supposed to say to that question? An aura of anger rose from the grounding of where they stood and sat. Some pain too. And a mist of fear. But there was no indication of an inch of surrender. That was what was important to them, being around each other. The weak had fallen away and only left the scene with the strongest, most diligence and ruthless fighters from all over the world. The question came from a female's voice, the one everyone would not expect to ask such a thing.

"Claire…" Steve Burnside, who cradled a bag of antibiotics, tried to reach for her, but she sauntered backwards rubbing her bandaged hand closely.

"Have you ever had nightmares that made you want to wake up…and just end yourself?!" she exclaimed. Every word was pronounced with absolution. Every word was pre-determined and scheduled it seemed. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder and held her head as high as she could and drew breath. The others never moved, but she could see her brother successfully start a fire in the center of the room out of her peripheral. He looked up at her from where he sat, and Jill stood over him, her eyes softened more than she probably ever seen them.

No one spoke. Not yet. Carlos sighed and scratched his head knowingly. His broad back rose and fell steadily in understanding. Like a father who was just approached by his teenage daughter about condoms and birth control. Like a man learning of his best friend's death in a fire. He wordlessly handed the knife he held to Sheva, who slowly pocketed it. Their eyes never left Claire Redfield. Still waiting. For an answer. For an answer they all could agree with. Too horrible to speak.

Another sniffle. And a sneeze. Billy whispered 'God Bless you' in Rebecca's ear and allowed her to continue looking through the liquid capsules he held in his hands. She held two red ones in her hands, it's chemical thin and transparent.

"Every time…"

All heads turned towards Leon who's voice was as smooth as velvet. Nothing was different. Evangelina who was working on a cut under his eyes, stood motionlessly on the chair besides him, the thread, needle and scissors she used to work on him trembled slightly. Her bangs covered her stony brown eyes.

"Every time I close my eyes. But they smell fear so I don't close them very much." He stated, with a boyish it to Leon Scott Kennedy to make a brightside out of a rainstorm. A rainstorm that just happened to hail the coming of the end…of the end of the world. They all knew it.

Claire rolled her eyes, which started to sting bright with wetness "Thanks." Reply bitter.

Leon shrugged "It's the truth either way. If I gave a weak answer it would give way to weak energy. We don't need that right now." And he was right. Surely he was no longer just a 'rookie cop' to anyone. He always found a way to speak truthfully without speaking the answer the humane part of their souls yearned for. Half of the party smiled.

Rebecca smiled "Claire, he's right." She looked up at Billy and he winked. It was both an answer they would take, and be grateful for. But Claire looked as if she wanted something more.

"What more is there to it?" Chris asked, standing straight up, his height tripled by his confidence and strength. His sister frowned and looked down.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"What's wrong, not satisfied?" Leon mocked slightly. She knew he was showing tough love but her mind searched for it. Something more powerful . Sometime to account for all these years of insomnia and distress.

Sheva took a step forward "I believe we all—"

Claire shook her head roughly to stop her, "No. I get it."

And that settled it. None of them protested. Therefore everyone agreed. They stood and looked at each other. They all were so different, brought together by pain, revenge and deception for one goal. To find solace and peace before the end of the world consumed them too…

"Fuck fear." Leon whispered under his breath and peeked at Evangelina who shook her head and cracked a smile. They were on the same page, just as the others would soon be. The smell of the end was at its strongest. It was in the rain, the earth below them, the infected hawks that flew above them. The ruined flowers, the abandoned houses, buildings. They had traveled the world in search of the required answers and now this was the last time they would fight. They accepted death and was willing to return to the dirt from which they can.

The anarchy had begun with them.

And that was the way it was to end.

---

Depending on if people read this or not, I will choose to quickly continue on. lol. Finals week. Not cool.

Please do review and give input. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
